Fulgore War
Overview Fulgore War is the 24th Mission in Season 1.After analyzing a rouge Fulgore Mk.III found in Moloni, MSF decided to take the battle straight to Ultratech's front door. The plan is to seize through the HQ and find the Nuclear Core hidden somewhere in one of 16 Sectors. If the entire HQ's nuclear core is destroyed, the entire area will be blown to bits, hopefully taking everything U-tech related with it. New Layout Ultratech's new HQ is a split up between the main factory, Arms and Robotics assembly, Smelting Plant, Bio Labs, Quarantine Zones, And of course ARIA's Office. The Elevator in the Foyer leads to her office. You will need to bypass a biometric scanner somehow. Sector 1 would be Robotic Arms Assembly. Sector 2 is where drones and robotics get cybernetics. Sector 3 is a Bio Lab. Sector 4 would be a Research test field. Sector 5 would be the Smelting Plant. Sectors 6-8 is where parts and materials are being made. 9-12 is Quarantine Zones (Fury's Core) where experiments are being held..The Central Core would be located in Sector 12. Pass Fury's Core Revamped, Down the elevator leading to the Geothermal Plant. You'll have to make your way to the Pyrosphere and enter a huge hole distant from the platform to get to the core. 13-16 Cores are irrelevant. The Plan Thanks to the previous infiltration mission Cindy did, Sosa hacking into a terminal, and Shade managing to get a Virtual layout. The mission was to destroy that core in Sector 12. When they get there, Lose canno "El-Berto" instantly starts the rush assault. He leads an opening to the main entrance. While he picks off anyone or anything in the Foyer and makes the best decoy, the rest of the crew split up to find Sector 12. Because El-Berto did a rush opening, they did not realize that the door was automatically opened before even coming near. further on when Koyorin follows a Dwarf Gekko into a security room, it is revealed that not only Rebel Eights did not hack a legit Console..but ARIA and the rest of Ultratech foresaw their plan and let the door wide open for them to fall into her trap. MSF walked straight into the Quarantine Zone for various experiments including "Floods" were waiting for them. Koyorin got locked inside a security room and wasn't released until Nathan broke all biometric scanners with his rock to free Punished Shade. Upon Koyorin's release, she manage to make it Sector 11 where she found this huge Crate bowl area where they would test the large experiments using live humans as targets. After a few glances she found her android siblings, and what is described as "Meta Ridley" before taking off inside the lava pit under the bowl. She also noticed a metal ball in the corner that activated. It revealed that it was a Killgore. Koyorin goes down the bowl to face the Killgore mech. Meanwhile Shade and the MSF crew appeared to run into ARIA who is blocking them from continuing to Sector 12. Koyorin Defeated the Killgore and proceeded to Fury's Core while Missy and Kat gives Air support outside the HQ. Missy have ultimately taught herself to fly a helicopter after the MSF pilot was shot down.